Splinter Cell: Ghost Leaf
by KloudKiller
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, 16 years old, is a "Ghost Leaf", a special agent of "Fire Tree",secret department of Konoha Security Agency. He's the ultimate resource of the Konoha Shinobi Forces. Naruto/Splinter Cell crossover YAY!
1. A normal day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Splinter Cell...**

**[NARUTO PoV]**

The Clock Seal wakes me up at eleven o'clock. Because i can fix my organism to make me fall asleep at command, the Clock Seal, wich increases my heartrate, is quite useful. It's silent and it doesn't wake you up all of a sudden like all normal alarm clocks.

Outside the tent, The wind howls through the trees. The weather forecasts had warned that a snowstorm would hit before midnight, and seems to be initiated. Incredible. The temperature outside below zero would have turned me into a popsicle already by several hours, if i wasnt wearing the Thermal Uniform -almost like a second skin- developed by the KSA "_Fire Tree_" Staff, which protect my body even in the most extreme conditions. It doesn't only protect me from excessive heat or polar cold, but the Chakra Fibres, inside the uniform fabric, serves as damage-proof coating. At a certain distance it works pretty well, but I'm not too curious to test the resistance closely.

I leave the tent on all fours, i stand up and still a moment to observe the surrounding forest, plunged in darkness. There is no noise besides the wind that hisses through the trees. Ibiki-sensei warned me about the possibility of encountering wolves that live in these forests, but so far I was lucky. If I were a wolf, I'm not even going to leave the den with this cold. I don't think there are a lot of prey to hunt with a temperature of twenty-three degrees below zero, except for a heavily armed human.

I fold the tent quickly. Thanks to the special camouflage cover, when it's mounted, outside it looks like a rock covered with snow.

It should be examined closely to determine what it is really. This is also a pleasing gift from the KSA (Konoha Security Agency), Thanks guys.

Is rather ironic that in the KSA, very few members of staff are aware of the secret department called "Fire Tree".

I carry out an activity so special to the Hokage and the government that you can count on the fingers of two hands the number of people able to define what is a "Ghost Leaf".

And I'm certainly not allowed to reveal their names. Besides my direct supervisor, Ibiki Morino, current commander of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Division, along with the handful of people working in the anonymous building, separated from the headquarters of the ANBU and KSA in Konohagakure no Sato, I do not know how many advisers, Jonin and ANBU members have heard of "Fire Tree" Department.

I am almost sure that the Hokage is aware of our operations, but even he may appeals to the "Protocol Six" if I were captured on a mission. This means that I would be renegade, they would deny my own existence.

I put the tent in my backpack and lower my ANBU mask. It is not a normal ANBU mask. Mine is equipped with a special jutsu that allows me to see infrared or night mode. Ijust send a small amount of chakra in my eyes and then the mask does all the work.

The infrared mode gives the best of himself in the middle of a storm in Shimo no Kuni(Country of Ice). I can look like a yeti but at least I will not go crashing into a tree.

Shimogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the ice) is almost ten miles to the south. I am more or less between the village and the border with the Fire Country, where I started the mission. The movement across the territory are not a problem and it was not difficult to recover my equipment at the secret outpost at the border and to get a horse to reach Shimogakure.

When I saw it I burst out laughing, it was an almost mangy old albino, a horse that may have ridden all five elemental Countries fifty times in a row. But it does his duty. This morning I came out from the village and I walked through the woods, then I put the tent in the forest. The Fire Tree have confirmed information that the third refuge used by Orochimaru as a basis for the "Team Melody", defeated a few months ago in Otogakure (the replacement for the "Quartet of Sound",also defeated years ago in the chunin exams), is still active and used as a laboratory.

Informants revealed occasional movements of sound ninja entering and leaving the property. I have already dealt with one of three refuges, close to the Sand Village. A team of ANBU has destroyed the other in Amegakure. Now my job is to inspect thethird refuge to find out what kind of activities are held inside. Orochimaru and his forces are in disarray after the events last year in Iwagakure. We have inflicted seriousdamages to his weapons trafficking ninja secrets, but he and his staff are still on the run. Among these Sasuke. Much of the information in our possession indicate that Orochimaru has moved his headquarters out of Oto, perhaps in or near the Wind Country.

In recent months, a priority of the Fire Tree has been to trace the military commanders of Otogakure and bring them to justice. Or kill them.  
>The key figure is Orochimaru. He is on top of list of priorities. The other great leadersare his "right hand man" Kabuto Yakushi, and finally, Sasuke Uchiha, who fled from Konoha years ago .. If I can find some information on them, I can declare mission accomplished successfully and return home.<p>

-I see you're into action, Naruto- Ibiki Sensei speaks to me through the radiocommunication systems that Tsunade Obaa-Chan transplanted into my ear and throat during the surgery after I have joined KSA. When reception is good I can communicate with the rest of the team in Konoha. I answer by pressing a point on the throat, where the transmitter is located.

-I'm getting closer to the structure. What are the informants saying? -  
>-There are no activities in progress since last week. Green light to infiltrate-<br>I move quickly through the woods, my sandals produce a "squish" in touch with the snow. I can't do anything with it. I have strong doubts that there are guards in this part of the forest. I will pay more attention when I'm near the refuge. I can see it ahead me, where the trees begin to thin out.  
>I kneel, and look at what goes into my field of vision. I see a building once used as a laboratory, which stands at the bottom of a clearing. Close by, there is a small building, perhaps the office. Or the barracks for the guards. A fence and a gate surround the perimeter and a road, now covered with snow, run through the forest. The closures scattered around the area have done their duty to keep away curious civilians.<p>

Three horses are standing out of the structure. A lone guard is stationary at the door, smoking a cigarette. Damn. If I neutralize the guard, maybe they'll find out.  
>A moment. There's someone down the road. I see other horses approaching, I hear voices.<br>-You have company, Naruto-  
>Ibiki-sensei says. -Some of our sentries spotted two horses and four ninja walk. Theyappeared out of nowhere-<br>-Yeah, I see them .-  
>I moved quickly through the branches to the gate and I lie on the snow. I usually wear ablack uniform, but since it is a model specifically for winter missions, this one has awhite coating and merges with the landscape. I can pull it out at a later time to return to the classical bound, in order to blend in and remain invisible in the darkness.<p>

The gate opens automatically. A Sound Ninja past me and enters into structure. A few seconds later, the horse passed past me with the other ninjas.  
>I make sure that there is no other approaching, so I roll through the gate which is closing. I remain motionless, making sure no one saw me enter. So far so good. Now it's time to "do the chameleon" and get rid of the external uniform.<br>After having put the white lining in the backpack, I got up and walked slowly, remainingin the shadows. I position myself to cover behind a well blocked with wooden boards, and watch the new arrivals who stop in front of the building smaller. The guard, which I identified earlier, approaches the building and remove the lock, then the door opens and brings in the ninjas with the horses. A moment later, he leaves on foot and the guard closes the door, without lock. Four men are outside building. One of them, as I suspected, it is Yakoshi Kabuto. One of them could be Sasuke. But if so, he's grown some ridiculous mustaches. The third man...well..I do not know him. It seems a shark, with its sharp teeth and his silver hair. It reminds me Hoshigaki Kisame, Akatsuki member,hidden somewhere. Behind his back he carries a sword.

Thanks to my mask, those of Fire Tree can see what I see through a "magic sphere" similar to the one that used Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, to keep me under control when he was alive and I was a kid. The main door of the building opens, there are two men standing in the doorway. They nod to the quartet as they enters, a handshake and then closed the door. As soon as there is no one in sight, run towards the building where the ninja has parked the horses and i go inside. I cannot find anything interesting, and I leave, not before I placed a jutsu on horses that allows me to track them down, as if I followed a trail of chakra, only felt by me.  
>Okay, it's time to take action. The door is closed. I knock and whistle loudly. I hear footsteps approaching. As soon as the door opens, I grab the guard and stun him with the butt of my kunai. I hide the man behind a pile of snow and then enter the building.<p>

The corridor was deserted, I hear angry voices coming from a room at the end. I hide in a laundry next to the room and shut the door. I send a bit of chakra to my ears and listen to the conversation. They speak in the dialect used in Otogakure.  
>-Naruto, I'll try to translate simultaneously .-<br>Tenten's voice is calm and safe. Like me, she is part of the Fire Tree, but acts as an analyst at KSA.  
>-In a second step we will provide complete transcription .-<p>

The voices became more angry. It appears that Kabuto is severely scolding someone.  
>-They say something like "You have failed to do this and that..." -<br>Tenten tells me, through the earbuds in my ears  
>-They also speak of a "breach in network security." It seems that "they want to shut down the plant" -<br>One of the men protest with a scared voice. Perhaps he fears not only of losing his job.  
>The muffled cries take me by surprise, followed by the sound of two bodies falling to the ground. Kabuto left the room, followed by the guy who seems to Sasuke and the boy with the sword pass through the corridor and leave the building. There is a silence of death now.<br>I open the door and peer out of my hiding place. Empty. I slip quickly into the next room and, after opening the door, I found the corpses of the guys who had welcomed the four.  
>-Naruto, you have other company-<br>Ibiki-sensei breaks in my hearing range.  
>-A large group approaching. Get out of there, MOVE .-<br>I look out a window. Shit. There are at least thirty Sound ninja e. .. oh my God .. tw oshinobi war catapults ... they really want to demolish the refuge.

Fuck them all. I turn and run toward the back. I open the door at once, finding a guard surprised to see me. Quickly, I stun him with an elbow, then jump onto the nearby horse and galloped off. Some Ninjas see me and throw kunai and shuriken on me, without success.  
>I pass the catapults and I leave the gate behind me and I head to the forest. I'm chased by some sound shinobi, but the distance is large enough. Suddenly one comes out and cut my road up. He tries to throw a kunai but I am faster and kill him with a Senbon and resumed running.<br>Ibiki-sensei orders me to turn twenty degrees right, towards the River.  
>The river is frozen, but the uniform protects me from freezing. Upon arriving, i leave the horse and launch myself into the water (I make a jump of ten feet).<p>

Two minutes later, the pursuers arrive, but they found only the horse. So they look at the river and think I'm dead. Sure, a jump of ten feet and the icy water can kill anyone. But not me. The thermal uniform protects me from hibernation.  
>Two Kilometers later, I swim towards the shore and then, head for the village of ice.<p>

This for me is a normal working day.  
>My name is Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

And I am a Ghost Leaf.

To be continued


	2. Embassy

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or Splinter Cell**

[Konoha Security Agency - Fire Tree Training Building - Two days later]

-It wasn't your day- Ibiki-sensei says to me.

-Well i wasn't very good in simulations...- I say.

We keep walking down the building, when Ibiki-sensei begin to speak

-The KSA just call me, we have a problem in Iwagakure...-

-What kind of problem?-

-...A big one...-

I stare at him for a second.

Moments later, we are in the Fire Tree Operations Center. Ibiki-sensei leads me to a magic sphere. It starts to glow, then images appears.

There are some ninjas pushing civilians, threatening them with kunai and swords. There are many debris scattered around, along with many corpses and burning objects. The people there looks like in a damaged building.

There's a man standing in front of a knelt man wich wrist are tied with a rope. Wait..i know him... he's the Shark boy i've see at the refuge two days ago. He grabs a sword and lifts it above his head. The knelt man is begging him...SHIT, Shark Boy has decapitated him. The head of the man is rolling now on the floor...

I stare at the image. Rage mounting in my mind. The Shark Boy is now watching in my directiosn, as he can see us through the sphere and smirks.

Suddendly, the images changes and shows a boy with two red marks on his cheeks. He's sitting on the floor, and he's tied, like many other prisoners there.

-Hey, what the hell is doin Kiba Inuzuka there? and where's Akamaru?-

Ibiki-sensei looks at the image then speaks.

-The dog, luckily, has escaped from the embassy. Some ANBU has find him in the woods, with a message scroll. It was written by Inuzuka-san, requesting help, before the sound ninjas captured him.-

-You haven't answered my question yet, sensei. Why he's there?-

-That's exactly what you have to find out, Naruto.-

[Ten hours later]

-Naruto, welcome back to the front.- Ibiki-sensei says through my earbuds

I've been displaced in Iwagakure. This is not a normal operations, so instead of a regular ninja team or ANBU, they have sent a Ghost Leaf, or me, to deal with the Sound Ninjas. Yeah, sound ninjas. It seems that they have taken control of the Fire Country Embassy in Iwagakure, killing many people there and takin hostages. The local authority has sent a request of help to Konoha. So here i am, standing on a rock, watching the Embassy by far. It's eleven o'clock in the Night and it's very cloudy here. Fine. This will make my job easy.

-Let's work on stealth- He says -your guns should always be your last resources. Invisibility is your best weapon. Your uniform has been improved. We have put a network of chakra photocells on your suit, connected to the seal placed on your right arm. The seal is a visibility meter. There are three circles there. If the visibility reaches the third circle, it means that you are visible like a christmas tree in the desert.-

I look at my right arm. Now two of the three circles are glowing. It means that i can nearly be sene by enemies. I must stay away of lights sources.

-Before you infiltrate, let me introduce Nara Shikamaru. Our inter-agency consultant. He's ANBU and has an update for the mission.-

-I know him. He's a friend of mine.-

Another voice enter in my hearing range. It's Shikamaru.

-Hey Naruto, i'll keep it brief. Tsunade-sama and her advisors want this mission kept non-lethal...and alarms at flat zero. We can't endager the hostages.-

-Understood. And with some due respect, leave anything Ibiki-sensei can say, to Ibiki-Sensei. I don't the voices in my head tobecome a crowd.-

-Get inside the embassy -Now is Ibiki-sensei speaking -This situation is delicate and large to unknown so walk softly.-

[Two minutes later]

I am now in front of a locked door, near the Embassy complex. I pull out my kit and break the lock. Then i go in and climb a pole. After reaching the top, i find a grid, then i open it and slip down it.

It's dark here, with no light. My mask is very usefull now. I activate the Night Vision mode, sending chakra to my eyes. Oh, here's the exit. I creep long a wall then i stop. At my left there's the entrance of another passage, and there's a ninja sitting on a chair against the wall. The only light there is provided by a near lantern.

-You have no choice tht knockin this guard. Dont' forget to hide the body to avoid alert.- Tenten says

I grab my kunai then i whistle. The guard seems surprised, and start to walk in my direction. After he turn the corner, i knock him out with the kunai's butt, the hide his body.

I keep walkin through the corridor, then i'm outside. There's a smalldirt pathway and i follow it. I feel something wrong, then i discover why.

-Paper Bombs Traps can spoil my pleasant disposition.- I say through the microphone

-Heaven forbid that, Naruto. Activate your Thermal Vision to spoil them.-Tenten says

I do what she ordered to do, then i found many traps along the path. Carefully, i dodge them all, and i reach another empty building. I'm passing through all the empty building and alleys around the embassy complex in the village to avoid major troubles and possibilities to be spotten by sound ninjas before i can get in.

-Tenten's found you a backdoor- Ibiki-sensei says, then is Tneten who's speaking

-Avoid the main door at all cost. Our maps show an ornamental water stream running beneath the entrance. Looks like a viable way in.-

After three minutes of sneaking, i find the main entrance...Damn. Tha main gate is blocked by large burning debris. It's impossible to pass through it.

In front of the gate there's the stream, a small ornamental river. A Sound shinobi is patrolling the area near the gate. I slowly creep in the water, moving through the dark spots...Fuck, i'm too loud. The guards seem alerted by the noise. I instantly stop and crouch down.

-Be careful Naruto. Your use of stealth is crucial for this operation- Ibiki-sensei says.

After sneaking the stream,i found a door and open it. Now i am in one of the many wood-building courtyard near adjiacent to the Embassy external walls.

Suddendly i hear some cries. Tenten's voice break my hear range

-The situation is getting worst in the embassy. They seem to kill hostages now.-

I spot a man down the courtyard. I cannot sneak past him without getting discovered.

I press the communicator in my throat to speak with Ibiki-sensei:

-I've got a man in my way, Ibiki-sensei. How flexible is my "Zero Kills" orders?-

-As a rock. In fact, we want you to make a new friend. Our intel says that man is a Orochimaru's lieutenants. Interrogate him. Find out what he knows about Orochimaru's defense parameters. Our informations sounds bad, but we lack specifics-

Making new friends? Ok, let's do that!

I sneak behind the guard, using the shadows, then i grab him placing my kunai under his throat

-I need information.-

-I don't know what are you talking about- He says

-I bet you know...- Then i clutch him more

-Ah-ouch...Ok..i know a little bit...-

-Good to hear. I'm going inside to meet your friends. Anything i need to worry about?-

-They have guns.-

-I'm shocked and amazed- I say sarcastically -What else?-

-My men planted the papers bomb all the way out. We have to escort..ahem, defend the village.-

-Escort who?-

-Nothing!-

-ESCORT WHO?- I clutch more and more, slipping my kunai on his throat

-Aghhh...Nobody! I've made a mistake...-

-ESCORT WHO?- I repeat again. Then he collaps.

-AAAAGH...I..don't know his name..somebody important to Orochimaru-sama. He's got a Konoha headband and black hairs. Dead Glance.-

-A Konoha Hitai-ate?-

-Yes...c'mon..go ahead and kill me. It's all i know...-

My mission requires no victim and casualties, so i stun him and hide his body in the darkness

I've jumped a wall, so now, i'm into the Embassy perimeter. I'm talkin with Ibiki-sensei via radio

-Fire Tree's notes confirmed there was a hostage situation. Sound Shinobi- I say

-Yeah, but hte hostages are somebody else's game. You're here for infomation, and especially the information held by Kiba Inuzuka. he's your objective we need to know how much data was lost- Ibiki-sensei says.

Now i'm sneakin against the wall under a window. There's a ninja surveilling the landscape with a binocular upon my head. Then i reach another window. I was going to sneak under this too, when, suddendly, Ibiki-sensei break in my hearing range.

-Freeze Naruto. Don't move a muscle. Orochimaru is right on top of you. if he sees you, the mission is over-

Shit, Orochimaru is here, in the embassy. And he's right above my head... I literally freeze all my muscles and listen to what is happening inside. I hear a desperate voice, maybe an hostage, and then Orochimaru's voice.

-W-why me? I-i've seen anything...- The hostage says

-But did you hear something...- Orochimaru says

-N-no...Just... "Fire Will"...and other things i couldn't understand-

-Ah...give me your whirsts...-

-I...i... thank you- The hostages says. Maybe he think Orochimaru is gonna release him.

Then, the hostages screams in pain. Shit. The Snake Bastard has killed him... Damn! Now he's speakin to another persona, one of his ninja

-Is Inuzuka Kiba safe and separated from the others?-

-Absolutely. Gin doesn't open the door unless i told him via radio. We should break the Inuzuka fingers if we want him to talk...- The ninja says.

-Yes...maybe. But do it quietly. And slowly.-

It's time to move. I sneak under the window and reach a pipe, that i clim to reach the other side of the roof. After doing that, i jump on a balcony. Good. Seems that i've landed in front of Inuzuka's holding room. He's there, with a Sound Shinobi interrogating him.

-Talk, damn you. Where is it?- The Ninja asks

The i hear some smacks and moans. He's punching and slapping him hardly...

-I've only have to keep you alive, not to keep you comfortable. Don't tease me- The ninja says

I sneak behind him, ready to grab his neck and stun him.

He was going to say something when i do what was must to be done. After hiding his body, i reach Kiba, then untied his whrists.

-Kiba. It's been a while...- I say

-Uzumaki? Kami, man, you're dead old!- he says, shocked to see me there

-You still want peace?- I sarcastically say

-Where's the rest of the Team?-

-I'm working alone. I've been chuunin for a decade-

-Then who you with?-

-I'm here for damage-controll. Just came to smash some information.-

-Thank Kami..or should i say ANBU?- He tries to guess what unit/corp/department i belong.

-Keep guessing, Kiba.-

-I've tried to destroy the scrolls with the information, but i was too late... Who you work for? ANBU Root?-

-No. Stay in the darkness, Inuzuka.-

-Uh-uh- He nods -Maybe i'm start to get used for this stuff..-

-How about giving me the scrolls?-

-Yes..just whas your hands when you're done- He gives me a scroll, that i open, scan with my mask, so the Fire Tree Analyst in Konoha can see the content then i hide in my pocket.

-It was encrypted with one of Sounds secret codes. Easy stuff, altough..- Tenten says.

-Good job Naruto. Time to come back home...-

To be continued


End file.
